Así fué como nos conosimos
by daniela70306
Summary: Luka, una policia con un rango bastante alto, Miku una asesina terrorista en búsqueda y captura ¿Cuantas balas habrán intercambiado entre ella? pasen y lean este increíble One-Shot Policial


**Buenos días chic s perdónenme por no haber subido fics ni haber actualizado por un año casi, no pude volver a escribir porque no me sentía inspirada ni con humor pero prometo que retomaré todos mis fics a acepción de "la historia de mi amor prohibido" ( la razón por la cual dejé de escribir fue porque mi novia, con la cual estuve 3 años, me dejó a principios de este año y desde entonces no tuve la inspiración para escribir) pero bueno, volví, heme aquí, sin más preámbulos los dejo con este One-Shot**

 **Vocabulario del fic:**

 **Handy: micrófono de mano que usualmente llevan los oficiales en el hombro y vehiculo para comunicarse con el resto de las unidades policiales y pedir refuerzos**

 **Adam: unidad vehicular bitripulada (dos tripulantes)**

 **Unión: unidad vehicular unitripulada (un tripulante)**

 **Lincoln: Unidades tripuladas por cargos jerárquicos ( de sargento en adelante)**

 **King: unidades encubierto**

 **David: unidades SWAT**

 **Mary: motocicletas/motos**

 **Aire: unidad aérea (helicópteros)**

 **Código 0: llamada de alta prioridad, todos los agentes deberán abandonar lo que están haciendo y asistir en código 3 al llamado.**

 **Código 1: Tiroteo.**

 **Código 2: Llamada de rutina, luces.**

 **Código 3: llamada de emergencia, luces y sirenas.**

 **10-00: precaución**

 **10-04: Afirmativo/recibido**

 **10-32: se requiere de una unidad (policial)**

 **10-31: persona sospechosa**

 **254V: persecución vehicular**

 **254P: persecución a pie**

 **Los vehículos policiales ( adam, mary, aire, etc.)serán escritos por un número delante del nombre que indica el sector donde se ubica y un numero detrás del nombre que significa el número de matrícula del auto, ejemplo : 2-ADAM-4 , siendo 2 el sector, adam (unidad bitripilada) y 4, la matricula**

 **DISCLAIMBER: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

 ***LUKA POV***

 ***FLASHBACK***

que frio.- Pensaba mientras me acurrucaba más en mi chaleco antibalas dentro de aquel auto patrulla, era de noche, se podían ver claramente las estrellas desde el interior del vehículo, me acomodé aún más en mi lugar dispuesta a disfrutar de la maravillosa vista, aunque este pensamiento fue tan efímero como la tranquilidad en aquel vehículo.

-. Luka-chan, tengo hambre…- Pronunció una chica de peli rubia que estaba a mi lado vestida igual que yo, pero con una placa de rango menor.

sé Lily, desde aquí se puede oir a tú estómago chillar, pero tenemos que esperar no podemos cenar aún, todavía nos falta media hora para cumplir el turno.- Le dije amablemente a mi compañera, que también era mi amiga de la infancia.

.. Vamos Luka-chan, nadie se dará cuenta si vamos a comprar un poco de comida china y regresamos, solo serán unos minutos.- su tono de voz era muy tierno y sus ojos me miraban suplicantes, maldita, ella sabe que no puedo negarme si me pone cara de perro mojado.

bien tonta pero quita esa cara, sabes que no me gusta que me compres con tu cara de perro.- dije mientras le di una palmada un poco fuerte en la cabeza, para luego enderezar mi postura y poner en marcha aquel patrullero que se encontraba detenido en un callejón, obscuro de Tokyo, estaba dispuesta a encaminar el vehículo hacia la tienda de comida china más cercana pero antes de movernos siquiera un centímetro sonó una voz femenina en la radio policial.

-. 2-ADAM-4 Ejecuten código 0, un chico pálido de cabellos azules anda realizando exhibicionismo en el centro comercial.- Rápidamente luego de escuchar a la locutora en jefe detrás de esa radio vehicular, tome el Handy y le contesté -.10-04 nos dirigimos hacia allí.- para luego dejar aquel aparato donde se encontraba y manejar a toda velocidad hacia el centro comercial, cuando llegamos, Lily y yo bajamos rápidamente del vehículo e intentamos controlar la situación

favor no se lo lleven, solo esta delirando por comer demasiado helado con alcohol.- Suplicaba una niña peli-verde mientras tomada del hombro a su desnudo amigo peli-azul

no quieres que nos llevemos a tu peludo amigo entonces haz que se vista, es contra la ley que ande deambulando por ahí exhibiendo sus...-. Hice una üenzas.-Lily no pudo evitar contener la risa ante aquel comentario mio, pero luego de ver mi mirada seria se puso firme y enderezo su postura

ónenlo es un idiota, enseguida hago que se vista pero no se lo lleven por favor.- Continuó la peli-verde mientras intentaba vestir a su amigo

-. Está bien la dejare pasar por ahora, pero dile a tu amigo que no vuelva a quitarse las prendas por favor, dudo que alguien quiera ver como su mama lo trajo al mundo.- dije con un tono frio y firme para luego hacerle una seña a Lily para que nos vayamos, esta entendió e inmediatamente nos subimos en el vehiculo

-. Bueno solo faltan 5 minutos para que acabe nuestro turno, ¿Por qué no vamos yendo hacia la estación así recojo mis cosas y luego me alcanzas hasta mi casa?.- sugirió la rubia que estaba sentada en el vehículo al lado mio

bien, de todas formas no hay nada más interesante que hacer y a demás ya es hora de irnos a casa.- dicho esto encendí el auto nuevamente y me encamine rápido hacia la central de policía, una vez allí mi compañera peli-rubia tomo todas sus cosas, para luego subir nuevamente a la patrulla y así pudiera llevarla hasta su vivienda, el camino fue corto ya que dejamos de estar tan serias y nos soltamos hablando de temas cotidianos y demás

Lily, nos vemos maña temprano, como siempre.- le dije con una sonrisa

-.-mañana a las ocho, claro, nos vemos Luka-chan, ve con cuidado.- pronunció para acto seguido alejarse de aquel auto patrulla en el que veníamos sentadas desde la mañana y entrar a su casa.

creo que ahora soy yo la que debería irse a su casa a descansar.- pensé para mis adentros, cuando de repente un disparo me saca de mis pensamientos. Inmediatamente estaciono el vehículo en la esquina de la manzana por la que estaba yendo y dirijo mi vista hacia arriba, donde había, en lo más alto de un edificio una chica peli-aqua con un franco tirador, decido encaminarme hacia el edificio y subir haber que pasa, le hago ceña al portero de aquel edificio para que me deje subir hasta la azotea, y no sé negó, tal vez se deba a que soy policía, porque si fuera otra persona dudo que lo deje hacer, me encamine rápidamente hacia el ascensor, piso 25, allí era donde está la azotea, una vez allí pude divisar, efectivamente a una chica peli-aqua con un traje ajustado negro ceñido al cuerpo, resaltaba muy bien su trasero y dejaba un poco al descubierto sus atributos, pues estaba abierto en V, muy sensual por cierto, tenía un franco tirador en su mano derecha y un gancho imagino que para escapar, en su mano izquierda, si más decido acercarme hacia ella y preguntarle lo obvio.

-.¿Quién eres tu y que haces con un arma no registrada en el techo de este edificio? No recuerdo haberte visto antes.- mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras la extraña chica se me acercaba lentamente, lo cual me ponía un poco… incómoda.

nombre es Hatsune Miku, ¿y tú quién eres? Seguramente has venido a arruinarme la fiesta.- estas últimas palabras las dijo en un tono, ¿Sensual? ¡¿Pero esta quién es!?

, ¿me vas a decir que estás haciendo con un Franco tirador en un edificio? Vas a tener que acompañarme, por si no te has dado cuenta, esto es ilegal.- le contesté mientras acercaba mi mano lentamente hacia donde se encontraba mi pistola reglamentaria por si ella intentaba algo

supuesto que… No. Apenas nos conocemos y ya me quieres llevar contigo, ¡Pervertida!.- Creo que mal interpreto mis palabras ¿¡Por qué me está apuntando!? En ese preciso instante tome mi arma, y su franco tirador, se convirtió en un rifle de asalto, pues la niña loca empezó a disparar tiros a lo Rambo y ahí comenzó lo que sería una lluvia de balas, las balas iban y venían, de milagro había podido zafarme de una que sentí rozar mi cien, hasta que…-

-.-bueno, esto se está poniendo divertido pero no tengo tiempo para perder aquí contigo, tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes, cosas que robar, gente que matar.- mientras pronunciaba esa última palabra se acerco rápidamente a mi y me ensestó un golpe en el estomago que hizo que soltara mi arma, luego me agarro fuertemente del cuello, me puso contra la pared de aquél edificio y… ¿¡Me besó!?

ós cariño.- Me dijo para luego caminar unos pasos, mirar hacia donde estaba yo de nuevo y tirarse de aquel edificio para luego colgarse de otro con su gancho, a medida que pasaban los segundos menos visibilidad tenia de esta chica, quería seguirla, pero no podía así que simplemente me rendí, baje de aquel edificio muy adolorida y me encamine al coche patrulla bastante linda como para ser mala, la mala aquí es mi suerte, carajo.- pensé mientras encendía el vehículo para dirigirme a mi casa, una vez allí me quite el uniforme y me fui directamente a la cama, desnuda, sin cenar, pues se me había quitado el hambre por todo el plomo que casi como, no sé ni cómo safé de esa.

Al día siguiente fue todo normal, pasé a buscar a Lily por su casa y continuamos con nuestras rondas cotidianas, no mencione ni una palabra de lo que había pasado anoche pero en mi mente aún suena su nombre, esa chica era tan hermosa y sus labios tan… suaves. De repente una voz un poco chillona me sacó de mis pensamientos.

, pulpo con piernas te estoy hablando.-Dijo Lily un poco enojada al ver que no le estaba prestando atención.

, ¿Qué dijiste?¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?.- Después de decir eso salte encima de ella y comencé a jalarle fuertemente los cachetes

basta Luka-chan era una broma lo juro.- decía Lily mientras salian unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus mejillas

-.Más te vale.- conteste para luego ir acomodándome poco a poco en mi lugar

, podríamos ir a la estación es que quiero fijarme algo.- le comenté mientras tanto en mi mente seguía estando aquella chica peli-turquesa, probablemente en la central encontrare algún archivo con su nombre si tengo suerte y podre saber de quién se trata.

, si, ¿por qué no?.-Dijo Lily, luego de escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su boca, pisé el acelerador, y me encaminé rápidamente hacia la central de policía quería saber a toda costa quien era la niña que me robo un beso ayer por la noche, una vez en la estación entre enb la oficina de la directora Neru y comencé a buscar entre los ficheros.

-. H, letra H, Aquí esta, Hatsune Miku, veamos que dice, chica peli-aqua de unos 16 años de edad, búsqueda y captura por asesinatos, robos a banco y múltiples homicidios.- Vaya que es peligrosa la niña pensé, mientras guarde el fichero debajo de mi uniforme de policía , para luego salir rápidamente y volver al auto en el cual estaba mi compañera rubia esperándome, pero apenas me subí al auto la radio comenzó a sonar y una voz femenina se escuchó salir de ella.

-.A todas las unidades, Inicien Código 0, un robo importante en el banco central de Tokio con toma de rehenes.- Lily rápidamente tomó el Handy y contestó

-.10-04 2-ADAM-4 dirigiéndose hacia allí.- luego dejo el aparato en su lugar, nos pusimos los cinturones y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad hacia allí , cuando llegamos note que la chica que tenia al rehén fue la misma chica que me encontré ayer en aquella azotea ¿Casualidad? No lo creo, estacione el vehículo en diagonal y le hice seña a Lilky para que se baje del vehículo, había otros 4 coches policiales, los cuales uno de ellos era de la SWAT y un Aire informando de la situación, cuando algo inesperado sucede, sale una chica peli-verde de dentro del banco con una Bazooca y le dispara al helicóptero, el cual cae ocasionando un gran revuelto sobre unos de los coches policiales y formando una pequeña explosión, muchos murieron, afortunadamente Lily y yo la vimos venir y nos cubrimos con nuestro Vehículo.

están escapando.-Pronuncia Lily mientras se levanta del suelo algo adolorida

-. Yo voy a ir detrás de ella no te preocupes.- le contesto mientras tomo el Handy que estaba colgado en el bolsillo de mi uniforme negro, al lado contrario de mi placa de oficial segundo para avisar a la estación lo que había sucedido.

la oficial segunda Megurine, informando sobre el robo al banco, hay muchos oficiales caidos, solicito refuerzos, estoy iniciando un 254P con una de las sospechosas, identificada como Hatsune Miku.- pronuncié para luego dejarlo donde estaba y perseguir a la pequeña delincuente de cabellos agua marinos, la seguí hasta un callejón sin salida donde me acorralo-.¿Intentando arruinar otra fiesta cariño?.- me dijo sin más como si me conociera de toda la vida

fiesta no, pero frustrar tus planes de robar el banco seguro.- mientras iba pronunciando las últimas oraciones, me iba acercando cada vez más a la delincuente de cabello color aqua

veremos-. Me dijo mientras se abalanzó sobre mi y comenzó a besarme, ¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta tipa? De pronto sentí una mano pasar por debajo de mi uniforme y mi chaleco anti balas y llegar a mis pechos

-.¿Q-que haces?.- le pregunté un poco desconcertada con lo que estaba ocurriendo

-.¿Qué no es obvio? Tocarte.- dijo la joven de pelo turquesa, poniendo una voz sensual en la ultima palabra, lo que estaba haciendo se sentía tan bien, no quería que pare, de pronto siento como otra mano toca mi cuerpo pero esta no era en mis pechos sino… mucho más abajo, en mi… ¿Vagina?, siento como su mano tibia comienza a tocar mi clítoris en círculos, no entiendo nada pero no puedo pronunciar palabra alguna, esto se siente tan bien, como no quería quedarme atrás comencé a besarla, mientras ella tocaba con su mano derecha mi intimidad y con su izquierda mi pecho yo, con mi mano derecha quité sus dos pechos de aquel traje ajustado, fui bajando lentamente desde su boca a su cuello y desde allí fui dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus pechos donde comencé a besarlos y a lamerlos hasta que ella empezó a soltar unos gemidos que eran como música para mis oídos queria más, quería sentir su sabor completamente no me importaba que alguien nos viera, ella sabia tan bien… así que comencé a bajar con mi lengua al mismo tiempo que iba despojándola de su traje ajustado con mi mano derecha, una vez teniéndola completamente desnuda encamine mi lengua hacia su intimidad, y comencé a lamer y morder con suavidad aquél botoncito rosa que, por lo de antes, ya estaba muy duro,

… S-si, N-no T-t-te D-detengas.- pronunció Miku sin darse cuenta que eso me encendía más y más, movía mi lengua ágilmente, cada vez más rápido, ella cada vez jadeaba más y gemía más y más, hasta que por fin, llego al clímax y dejo todo mi rostro lleno de aquel liquido caliente de sabor tan dulce

esta mal.- me dijo entre jadeos

sé, eso es porque fui yo quien lo hizo.- Bromee burlonamente

, si no fueras una niña tan buena podríamos ser algo más pero tu bateas para el lado de la justicia y yo para el bando contrario.- me decía mientras volvía a ponerse sus prendas

-.¿Quién dice que soy buena? Ese no es un impedimento para que podamos ir conociéndonos y salir a escondidas, después de todo, si nadie se entera no pasará nada.- le dije con voz muy ronca y en un tono coqueto, yo quería seguir divirtiéndome con ella, sentía deseos de seguir conociéndola

-.¿No te importaría perder tu trabajo por mi?.- parecía triste cuando dijo eso

-. Es solo un empleo, a demás, si me enamoro de ti, de todas formas tendría que dejarlo, eso o ir presa por ser cómplice.- bromee para intentar sacarle una sonrisa

-. Wow nadie nunca nadie antes me había dicho algo así y tu, que apenas me conoces, me dices semejantes cosas, la verdad no sé que decir, nunca nadie había dado tanto por mi, y menos una completa desconocida.- notaba cierta nostalgia en las palabras de aquella niña de pelos turquesas

a yo nunca antes había sido violada por una chica, así que estamos a mano creo-. No pude evitar reírme ante mi comentario

si lo pones así entonces…- dijo para después abalanzarse sobre mi cuello y besarme apasionadamente, una vez que nos quedamos si n aire se separo de mí y me dijo -. Yo sería capaz de volverme buena por ti, no te conozco en absoluto, pero alguien que arriesga su vida y su carrera para hacerme el amor, y luego decirme esas cosas, sin duda se merece que me vuelva buena por ella.- No puedo creer lo que está diciendo, ¿en serio haría eso por mi? ¿Aún sin conocerme?

ese caso, pongamos un poco de ambas, vamos, está comenzando a refrescar aquí, ¿qué tal si pasamos a noche en mi departamento?.- propuse, luego de ver una respuesta positiva de su parte nos fuimos a mi departamento caminando, yo decidí no contestar las llamadas de mis superiores, apague el radio, me quite la placa y una vez en mi departamento deje todo sobre el sofá, nos encaminamos a mi habitación y nos quedamos profundamente dormidas.

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

 ***DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS***

, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?.- le pregunté a un hermosa chica peli-aqua que estaba recostada en el sofá con su cabeza sobre mi regaso

olvidarlo, intercambiamos mucho plomo, sudor y fluidos en aquella ocación.- Bromea Miku con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

amo.- le dije, para luego escuchar un más.- de sus labios y ser callada por un apasionado beso.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que este Fic haya sido de su agrado n.n pues a mi me gustó mucho hacerlo, por favor dejen sus reviews que eso me ayuda a crecer como escritora y desde ya muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
